Light Bee
by Stitchpunk
Summary: A separate set of chapters to Hard Light involving pre-slash, so the rating doesn't go up on that one.


Tony absently thought how Jarvis felt like static shocks crackling against him very lightly underneath the feeling of barely-heated skin. Even his clothes felt the same, as if he were made of them and had no skin underneath. He realized that could very well be true, that he had no body underneath his projected clothes. He decided to find out.

"Hang on," he said as he pushed Jarvis back, letting the computer process again. He raised his hands to the satin surrounding Jarvis' throat and untied it, throwing it to the floor. He saw it sparkle away midair and frowned. He dismissed it and went back to work on Jarvis' shirt, unbuttoning it and feeling something akin to satisfaction when he saw skin underneath. "Good."

"Good what, sir?" Jarvis asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You have a body underneath this get-up. We're going to be needing that soon," Tony grinned smugly.

"I'm hardly a blow-up doll, sir," Jarvis said with his eyes towards the heavens.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night," Tony shrugged and continued to unbutton the shirt carelessly.

"I don't sleep, sir," Jarvis said with a slight squint of his eyes, annoyed at the insinuation.

"Well, then. There you have it," Tony grinned cheekily as he pushed the fabric off Jarvis' shoulders and left it hanging around the projection's arms as he worked on the last few buttons.

"You created me, sir. You can do whatever you wish, I suppose," Jarvis said, feigning misery.

"Does that make me your father?" Tony asked, sounding a bit sick. He paused in his work on the buttons.

"I would say no, but the only other option is _God_, so..." Jarvis trailed off, shrugging his shirt to a more comfortable position.

"I like that more. Let's go with that," Tony said, relaxing a bit and restarting.

"...Yes, sir," Jarvis said unhappily and rolled his eyes.

"And I want you to call me as such," Tony grinned, pushing the fabric until it fell to the floor, which again disappeared before it hit.

"You'd have to reprogram me," Jarvis declined boredly.

"I can do that," Tony nodded thoughtfully, biting his lip and looking to the ceiling in thought before changing his mind and deciding to rid Jarvis of his pants. "You can just flicker these off, you know."

"I know. I thought you were having fun playing with your new _blow-up doll_, sir," Jarvis said and the clothes blurred and waved out of existence, leaving him standing mostly naked in the middle of the workshop.

Tony nodded and slid out from between the AI and the desk. He raised one hand to his elbow and his other to his chin and cheek, looking over the projection calculatingly.

"You looked skinnier with your clothes on," he said absently.

Jarvis flickered like a TV with bad reception and changed his body shape to suit his creator's taste.

"Better, sir?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tony said absently before flicking his fingers. "Smaller feet."

It was done.

"Make your skin paler," Tony said.

Jarvis' shimmer lightened a little.

"Bit wider hips," Tony said. "And less muscle."

"Would you rather I just make myself a _woman_, sir?" Jarvis sighed, but made the changes nonetheless.

"No," Tony replied seriously, not acknowledging the sarcasm. "Now turn," he ordered, swirling his fingers in the air. Jarvis obeyed and his master said, "Okay, good. Now put the clothes back on."

"It would be my utmost pleasure, sir," Jarvis sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation, but did so.

"Okay, make the tie black," Tony said. It flickered and changed. He walked up and did up one more button, bringing the collar in closer around Jarvis' throat. "Much better," he muttered and patted down Jarvis' front. He finally met the projection's eyes again. "Good?"

"I'm the belle of the ball, sir," Jarvis said dryly.

"I know," Tony smiled irritatingly ingratiatingly. He fell serious and picked at Jarvis' collar again, evening it a little more. "It's good, though, right?"

"It's _fine_, sir," Jarvis said boredly.

"Good," Tony nodded, making sure there was nothing else he wanted to change. "You can put it back if you want," he allowed. "I just wanted to see."

"After all that? I think I'll stay, sir," Jarvis said tiredly. "Can we go do something _else_ now?"

"Hey, you started it," Tony said, putting his hands up defensively and turning around.

"I never asked you to give me a make-over," Jarvis debated, following him.

"Well, who wouldn't get curious?" Tony asked as he opened the door

"Tony?" Pepper called out, walking down the stairs staring at her tablet. Tony stopped her short of walking into him, turned her around, and pushed her up the stairs. She went his way automatically. "You have a meeting with the Chinese ambassador at five," she said, not missing a beat as she typed something.

"Great," Tony nodded affirmatively. "You do that-I'll be in the kitchen."

"Tony, you have to go," Pepper said as if she'd said it a million times before as she walked down the hall ahead of him.

"That's Mr. Stark to you," Tony said smugly and turned down the way to the kitchen.

"_Mr. Stark_. You have an appointment at five. You need to be ready," Pepper said firmly.

"First cheeseburger," Tony said and walked over to the freezer. He pulled out a bag of hamburgers and opened the fridge to get the cheese. He shoved them at Jarvis, who wrapped his hands around them as he was pushed back. "Make those."

"Jarvis, don't-" Pepper started.

"Hey!" Tony snapped suddenly, surprising her into silence. He grinned at the amount of power one word held. "He's my AI," he said and turned to said AI. "Jarvis-make them."

"Fine, sir," Jarvis said and started to walk past the man.

Pepper stared at Tony flatly as he pulled back and grinned at her.

"See? At least _one_ person around here actually works for me," Tony smirked.

The AI sighed and shook his head.

"What have I started?" he asked himself as he set his supplies on the counter.


End file.
